


too many dicks and zero babies

by Whitsie



Series: unfinished, but at least out of draft-file purgatory [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitsie/pseuds/Whitsie
Summary: Stiles and Scott are omegas and the more things change the more things stay the same





	too many dicks and zero babies

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: explicit sex, language, implied casual sex

Both Scott and Stiles were considered to be more competent, capable and mature than anyone else at their school, but unable to overcome their hyper-sexualised nature to achieve anything with their potential. They would both have their pick of universities and jobs and husbands, but in any other situation would have been expected to be choosing multiple men a day to be taking their sexual frustrations out on.

Which they still did, occasionally, but only if one of them felt like knot.

Mostly, they had each other and were semi-frequently nationwide news for essentially mainstreaming a previously _niche_ branch of porn.

Not that this was something to be thinking about while Scott was sucking his dick and edging a second finger into his ass. Kind of rude really, but ADHD meant things had to be kept interesting.

"C'mon Scottie, make me come." Stiles rocked his hips forward and smiled at Scott's eye-roll because those two fingers began rubbing over his prostate and the sloppy sucking had him coming half a minute later.

"Thanks bae." Stiles bent down to peck Scott on the lips before turning back to his locker to collect his towel for the shower he had been headed towards before Scott had distracted him. That was the problem. Female omegas could, theoretically do anything now. Male omegas could do anything that allowed their hyper-sexualised natures to be taken care of. There were only a couple hundred in the world right now, which made it basically statistically impossible that Scott and he had been born in the same state, let alone the same hospital.

Admittedly they took advantage of every stereotype that was perpetuated, which was why Scott was giving him head in the lacrosse locker room in the first place, but Stiles was sure any other teenager would do the same if they were allowed.

He watched Scott walk off to the showers, sans towel, because for all that he was almost too nice, Scott loved being wanted. Especially by those who hadn't a hope of ever touching him.

"Dammit, Stilinski, move your ass."

"Stop harshing my buzz, Jackson." Stiles drawled back. " You'll get to see me dripping wet in a minute."

"No, fuckface, half the team does jack shit while you and testicle two are going at it. Coach still wants to give a post training speech, and we can't do that until everyone is there."

Stiles huffed. "Fine." For all Jackson was a dickhead, he was still captain, and could be relied on to care more about the team than any desire to get his dick wet, unlike just about anyone else at the school - except Danny, but he appreciated a knot just as much as Stiles and Scott did.

Stiles was still petty enough to give Jackson the finger as he wandered off to the showers though.

"Scotty, what are you up to tonight?" Stiles wound his arms around Scott's waist, and rubbed their cheeks together, nudging him slightly forward to get under the shower spray.

Scott leaned back into him, but shook his head. "Not tonight, babe. I've got that chemistry homework still."

And Harris was one of those assholes who didn't believe that male omegas should be given everything on a plate. Which- well he wasn't exactly _wrong _but Stiles would have appreciated an easy A like every other teacher gave them.

"Alright. I'm going to come over tomorrow morning though."

"I'll sleep naked just for you."

"You always sleep naked."

"Yeah, for you."

Stiles snorted. "Who needs romance when you have Scott McCall in your life."

* * *

"Scott, there is a body in the woods."

* * *

"Stiles." Scott groaned as he pulled the covers off his bed. "I went to sleep like three hours ago."

"You aren't naked, you liar."

"Yeah, because something fucking bit me last night, and I didn't need Mom to see that."

"Something bit you?! Scottie are you okay?!" Stiles squeaked. He climbed on top of Scott and started pulling at his shirt to see the skin underneath. He was hindered somewhat because Scott was lying down, but he managed to push it up enough to see a hastily taped down bandage. "Scott! That's massive. We need to get you to hospital!"

"Where my Mom works? No way. It barely hurts, anyway." Scott frowned up at him.

Stiles frowned back. "At least let me see. I don't want it to get infected or anything."

Despite rolling his eyes, Scott lifted his arm up over his head, giving Stiles space to peel back the bandage. He did it slowly at first, but upon seeing what was underneath ripped it off entirely. "There is no way something bit you last night."

Scott tilted up his head to look at his side, and his eyes widened when it came into view. "What the fuck. That was bleeding last night."

"Scars don't form overnight."

"Yeah, but you know I didn't have that yesterday."

Stiles rubbed his fingers over the curved scar. "True. These are some big ass teeth though."

"You saw it. It was a big ass animal."  


"Yeah. But you feel fine. This doesn’t hurt?" Stiles had continued to rub the new scar, although he had calmed down some now he had proof Scott was okay.

"Not at all." Scott grinned, "But if you want to make it up to me…" He trailed off meaningly.

"Yeah. How about this then, does this hurt." Stiles moved his slow strokes over to Scott's soft belly, and when Scott shook his head, up to his chest to grope the faint padding under his nipples. They had to be careful here, because while neither of them could breed, they could lactate, and it was fairly easy to induce in male omegas. It was just a hassle they both wanted to stay away from for high school, although Stiles was sure Scott would be all over it once they moved in together for college.

Stiles spanned his fingers over Scott's chest, but then slid them up to frame his face, thumbing over his lips. "And this?"

Scott grinned, and flicked his tongue out to lick Stiles' thumb. "Not sure. Better kiss it to make sure."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but happily dropped down to press their lips together. He loves kissing Scott, could do it for hours, and has before, but they have only a couple of minutes until they need to leave for school, so Stiles rolled them onto their sides, and hauled Scott's leg over his hip. He pressed a hand down Scott's back and into his boxers, easily slipping two fingers into his slick hole.

Pressing down over his prostate, and slipping the tip of his thumb in to stretch the rim, Stiles brought Scott to a quick shuddering orgasm, and pushed him out of bed only a minute later. "Come on! We're going to be late, and then you'll have done your Chem homework for nothing."

* * *

"Stiles, I need a pencil!" Scott hissed at Stiles, his head tilted oddly.

"What? Why?"

"I just… need to check something."

Stiles pulled his bag off the back of his chair, and dug through the bottom for the spare he was sure was in there. But of course because every alpha in the room kept half an ear on them at all times, the three closest had turned around with a pen or pencil held out.

Thankfully Danny was one of them, and Scott smiled gratefully as he took it. Danny's eyes drooped slightly as the validation feedback kicked in, but then he turned around fully to straddle his chair. "What do you need it for?"

Scott was clearly not paying attention, so Stiles jumped in to answer. "Doesn't matter. You sure you don't want to join us some time? If that's what you got for a pencil, think about what you'd get for a knot."

"Except I want a knot in _my _ass."

Stiles shrugged. "I mean, I can't disagree."

____

Stiles was used to how much people were interested in everything he and Scott did, which included a national news story whenever they reached a major milestone (and didn't they both just love how everyone in America had seen pictures of them at age 12). But once their sexual relationship began in freshman year of high school, global interest picked up significantly. Omegas were always news, because there were so few of them, but two omegas who were fucking, was everything every alpha never knew they wanted.

Alphas ran the world, but only because there weren't enough omegas to fill a stadium (couple thousand? Hundred thousand?), let alone a government. But alphas ran the world to make it better for omegas. They were hard-wired to do so even if their chances of meeting one were astronomically low.

A single encounter with a male omega was every alphas fantasy, and watching was just as good. Seeing two together was… well, previously only relegated to extremely niche porn because of the supremely low likelihood of it ever happening, but was now the reason Beacon Hills was harder to get into than Area 51.

Scott and Stiles shared an Instagram account, and every photo they posted was news worthy. They had an agent for fucks sake, who had been around for almost two years now.

* * *

"It's weird, she smells like an alpha."

"Who?"

"The new girl. Allison. She needed a pencil, but I noticed she smelled like alpha, not beta or omega."

"She definitely isn't an omega with biceps like those. "

"People are saying her family is European, maybe that could be the reason?"

"You can't breed a fake alpha scent."

"Or maybe she actually is one?"  


"Uh, no Scott, that's impossible."


End file.
